Take a Chance
by stephaniemorrison
Summary: Amy Juergens is an elementary school teacher and has always been the shy girl who thinks everything through that is, until she meets Ricky Underwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I started this new story and I would really like to know what you think! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**6 years ago**

"Drink, drink, drink" shouted a group of college students standing in front of a freshman girl who downed a large mug of beer in one gulp. It was the typical Friday night party at... well... someone's house. Most likely half of the people there didn't even know who was throwing the party, but that's how it usually was; especially on the first week back to school.

Amy Juergens and Grace Bowman, both freshmen, walked into the house looking to blend in.

"Alright, loud thumping music, people drinking, dancing and of course, making out. So can we go now?" pleaded Amy to her best friend.

"Oh don't be a party pooper Amy! Come on, we need a drink" the blonde replied, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her through the crowd.

After pushing and bumping into a few people to move around, Grace finally reached for 2 cups and filled them up. She handed one of the cups to Amy and said "Drink!"

Amy grabbed the cup and grimaced "but I hate beer..."

Grace looked at her with threatening eyes.

"Ok, ok! Here's to us" Amy surrendered with a fake smile.

"Bottoms up!" Grace said with a huge grin on her face and they gulped down their beers.

A few drinks throughout the night, Amy had loosened up quite a bit. She danced and laughed along with Grace, who was cheery herself.

After a while, they pulled away from the crowd as it was getting pretty hot inside.

They were simply talking about random things, when a tall athletic guy approached them.

"Hi" he smiled seductively.

Grace was the first one to reply "Hey!"

"I haven't seen you girls around. Are you freshmen?" he asked.

"Yes we are" Grace answered. She was much more interested into this guy, so Amy approached her and whispered into her ear "I'm going outside to get some air".

"Ok, you want me to go with you?" Grace asked her friend.

"No, I'm good. Have fun" Amy said with a smile and walked away.

"Where's your friend going?" the guy asked the blonde.

"Oh, she's just going to get some air. So… what's your name?"

"I'm Jack. I'm the quarterback on the football team. What's your name?"

"I'm Grace" she simply said with an innocent smile.

* * *

Ricky Underwood and Ben Boykewich had heard about this party so, even though they didn't attend the same college, they decided to crash the party and have some fun.

As they walked into the house, there were beer bottles scattered around the place, people in groups talking loudly because of the music, a few were dancing and grinding against each other. There were also some full on make-out sessions (as if they were the only ones in the room) and last but not least, the occasional drunk stumbling around.

Ricky and Ben made their way through the crowd until they reached the bar.

After drinking there first shot, Ben felt his phone buzz in his pocket, so he reached for it.

"Adrian's calling, I have to get this. I'll be right back" he said and quickly went outside.

Ricky shook his head thinking how he would **never** trade his single life, where he can party all he wants and hook up with random hot girls, to be in a **relationship**. He almost felt sorry for his best friend, but then again Ben didn't have much of a choice since he got his high school girlfriend Adrian pregnant in their junior year.

Ben and Adrian were still happy together, raising their 2 year old daughter Mercy, but Ricky was really glad it wasn't him in that position.

Ben was taking a little too long with his phone call, so Ricky decided to go outside and check if everything was ok. As he walked through the glass patio door, he looked around but there was no sign of Ben. Instead, he spotted a girl wearing a small black dress that revealed her long elegant legs, leaning against the wall and looking up at the sky. He looked to his right, then to his left, making sure she wasn't with anyone, and decided to approach her.

"Hi" he startled her. She was so concentrated looking at the stars, she didn't even notice anyone approaching her.

"Hey" she said. Her head was spinning way too much, but she could tell he was good looking.

"You feeling ok?" he asked.

She chuckled a little "peachy".

He giggled at her response as he realized she had had a little too much to drink. He leaned his back against the wall, right next to her and looked up at the night sky as well. She looked at him a bit confused, but he didn't look back.

"The sky is pretty today, isn't it?" he asked.

"I suppose" she answered. He finally looked at her, giving her a sexy smirk.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ricky. What's yours?"

"I'm Amy".

"That's a beautiful name, Amy".

She chuckled "Oh come on, can't you think of something better than that?"

She was surprised on how the words simply slipped out her mouth.

_The alcohol really did loosen her up_.

Ricky giggled and began to get more curious about this girl in front of him, "So are you here with anyone or-"

"I'm with a friend. She's inside" Amy pointed into the house and peeked through the glass door, looking for Grace. She finally spotted her still flirting with the tall guy that had approached them earlier, so she continued "...but apparently she's a little busy at the moment".

She leaned against the wall once again.

"I can keep you company if you want" Ricky suggested, yet again with his signature smirk. His intentions were stamped on his face; even a blind person could see them.

Amy bit her lower lip nervously and watched as his eyes alternated between her hazel eyes and her pink lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked anxiously.

"I want to kiss you" he whispered seductively.

Amy swallowed hard, surprised he would actually express the desire they both knew he had.

Not long after, Amy said something she never thought she would ever say, "Then why don't you?"

Her boldness made Ricky even more interested.

She was probably going to regret saying this in a near future, and die of embarrassment remembering it, but at that moment, she really didn't care.

_Definitely the alcohol talking._

Without hesitation, Ricky approached her and gently caressed her cheek with his fingers. He cupped her face with both his hands and she placed her hands on each side of his waist, never breaking eye contact between them. He leaned in slightly; their noses almost touching. She gazed into his mysterious chocolate brown eyes and could feel her heartbeat race. Her body was already against the wall, so there was no way to run. They were so close; she could feel the warmth of his breath over her lips. He moved a little closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. Amy confidently smiled and pulled her face a few millimetres away, teasing him. Ricky felt his blood rush through his body and was longing to taste her lips.

Finally, he smashed his lips against hers. His body surrounded her as they kissed intensely. Amy's lips parted under the pressure of his, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth and they deepened the kiss.

After a while, they parted for air. There breathing was heavy. Ricky removed one of his hands from her face and placed it on the wall next to her head, while his other hand gently slide down from her face, brushing her neck and finally tracing the line of her cleavage. Amy closed her eyes and shivered at his touch, causing him to smile. His fingers continued down her body until he reached her waist, pulling her in closer, if that was even possible.

Right then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face to hers once again, kissing him passionately.

His lips left hers and planted wet kisses along her jaw line, making his way to her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as he began to suck on her neck. She involuntarily let out a soft moan and Ricky smirked.

They were so oblivious to everything around them, they didn't even notice the agitation that was going on in the house.

Suddenly, they heard someone shout out "Cops!"

They pulled away from each other and looked around as everyone was running out of the house.

"I have to go find my friend!" Amy said tensely.

"Huh yeah, I have to find Ben".

Just before leaving she smiled at him "I... had a good time".

Ricky smirked and leaned in for one last kiss, "me too" he whispered into her lips.

* * *

**Present day**

It was a chilly October afternoon. The leaves were changing into the well known red and orange colors of the season. The breeze scattered the fallen dry leaves which infuriated the people who were raking them.

Amy Juergens, 24 years old, was standing in front of her class of forth graders. She got this job a year ago and has really embraced it. Her new students were somewhat mischievous, but she's slowly learning how to deal with them.

"Alright guys, I'll see you on Monday! Don't forget to do your homework!" she said and then chuckled as she watched them quickly putting away their books and pencils.

Not too long after, they all rushed out of the classroom to meet up with their parents.

Amy put on her black blazer, grabbed her briefcase and took one last look at the classroom to make sure everything was in order. Once she was convinced, she turned off the lights and closed the door.

As she was walking down the stairs outside school, she noticed a little girl with dark brown curly hair sitting alone on the bottom step.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Amy asked sitting down next to the girl; the rest of the children had already left over 15 minutes ago.

"I'm waiting for my uncle… but I think he forgot about me…" she answered sadly, resting her elbows on her knees and her head against both her hands.

"Well, I can wait with you if you want. What's your name?" Amy asked with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

"Mercy" she replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you Mercy, I'm Miss Juergens, I teach the fourth grade. They're probably a little older than you, huh?"

Mercy looked up at her and nodded "yeah, I'm in the third grade".

* * *

Ricky Underwood, 25 years old, was in the middle of a meeting for Boykewich International. After getting his degree in business, his boss Leo Boykewich promoted him to manager of one of his butcher shops. He had been working for Mr. Boykewich since his sophomore year in high school when he decided he wanted to start earning his own money. He grew up in foster care after social services saved him from his abusive father and drunken mother. Later on he found a loving couple, Margaret and Shakur, who actually cared for him and decided to take him in.

During the meeting, Ricky had this feeling that he was forgetting something… but **what**?

As Mr. Marin, a manager of another Boykewich butcher shop was showing his presentation, Ricky felt his phone buzz, so he slipped his hand into his pocket discretely and checked the caller ID; it was Adrian.

"Shit!" Ricky whispered to himself.

"Excuse me Mr. Underwood?" he heard someone say.

"Hum sorry, I completely forgot something. Is there any chance I can leave earlier?" Ricky asked hopefully.

"10 more minutes and we'll conclude this meeting" Mr. Marin said and he understood it would be impolite to leave at that moment, so he looked at his watch and hoped Mercy would be ok.

* * *

As soon as the meeting was over, the 25 year old rushed to his car and speeded to Mercy's school. Once he arrived, he hopped out of the car and quickly ran to meet up with her in the school entrance.

He exhaled in relief when he finally spotted her; she was sitting on the school steps with a long light brown hair woman. He took a quick glance at the brunette, as he does with every other woman.

Amy looked up from the little girl and sees a young man with dark brown hair wearing a grey suit rushing towards them.

"Mercy, I'm so sorry princess!" he said as he tried to catch his breath. The 8 year old girl stood up, but she still looked a bit upset.

"She's been waiting here for over 20 minutes, I hope this isn't a habit" Amy scolded, as she stood up as well.

"I know I know; it won't happen again" he replied remorsefully, "anyways, we better go before your mother kills me. Thanks for waiting with her" he said then held out his hand to the little girl and they left towards his car.

Ricky thought there was something awfully familiar about that woman; he just couldn't say exactly what. But then again, he has been with a considerate number of women so he didn't put much thought into it.

_At least for now…_

* * *

Adrian Lee, 25 years old, was pacing desperately from one side to the other in her living room; she was waiting impatiently for her 8 year old daughter to get home.

She got pregnant when she was still a teenager in high school. Fortunately, she had full support of her boyfriend Ben Boykewich who stayed by her side and helped her raise their baby girl Mercy. He wanted to get married right after he found out she was pregnant, but Adrian didn't want to. She wanted to at least finish high school and graduate from college before they took that step; and that's what happened. The summer after she graduated, they had a small, however elegant wedding with Mercy as their flower girl.

She's currently going into her last year of law school.

"I just got home and they're not here! I even tried calling him, but he doesn't answer his phone!" she uttered angrily on the phone, then paused as she was listening to the other person.

"Ben, don't tell me to calm down! They were supposed to be home 30 minutes ago!"

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, "wait a second" Adrian simply said and ran to the door without hanging up the phone. Once she saw Ricky standing outside holding Mercy's little hand, she exhaled in relief and told Ben they were finally home before hanging up.

She quickly picked up her daughter and smiled "Hey sweetie" she said, hugging her tightly while walking back into the living room. Ricky shut the door behind him and followed them inside.

Adrian placed her daughter back on the floor and told her to go play in her room.

When Mercy was out of sight, she turned to face Ricky.

"Adrian, I'm so sorry. I got trapped in a meeti-"

She smacked his arm "and you couldn't pick up the phone afterwards to tell me!? I was worried sick! You're lucky we've known each other since high school and that you're Ben's best friend or else I would really hurt you right now and teach you not to mess with a Latina!"

He chuckled a bit, but his smile faded rapidly when he saw that Adrian was dead serious "Ok ok I get it. I'm sorry, it won't happen again".

* * *

**So, are you interested? should I continue? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm really glad you're interested in this story :)**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton.

* * *

**Saturday morning: New York**

Grace Bowman, 24 years old, looked out the window of her New York apartment on the early Saturday morning. She was wearing her comfortable grey sweatpants and blue sweatshirt as she took a sip of her hot coffee.

She got into medical school in New York after she graduated from college like she has always wanted, and she couldn't be happier. _Well…_ she could if her boyfriend Jack Pappas, wasn't all the way in California. He was offered a job as a football coach at his old high school and he couldn't say no.

It was complicated having a long distance relationship, but they were really serious about each other and it was only temporarily.

She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She frowned wondering who it could be this early on a Saturday. As she reached the door, she peeked through the peephole and a broad grin formed on her face.

She quickly opened the door and exclaimed "Jack!"

"Hey beautiful" he replied with a smile, holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses in one hand and a black travel bag in the other. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck not to spill her coffee, and gave him a kiss.

After they parted, he gave her the flowers "they're beautiful, thank you! Hum… not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

He chuckled and asked "can I come in first?"

She stepped away from the door and motioned him to come inside the apartment. He lowered his travel bag next to her couch and they made their way to the kitchen. She handed him a cup of coffee and they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"I wanted to surprise you" he said smiling.

She reciprocated the smile "Well I'm surprised, that's for sure! So… how is everything? Work, everyone back home?" she asked curiously.

"Work is going great and everyone's good. Oh before I forget, your mom asked me to give you a kiss" he leaned towards her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

After they broke the kiss, Grace whispered "I'm sure my mother didn't mean a kiss like that" and they both laughed.

* * *

**Saturday morning: California**

Ricky rushed to the coffee shop before heading to the butcher shop, to grab his morning black coffee. As he walked through the door, he sighed as he saw how many people where in the waiting line.

_How could there be these many people on a Saturday morning?_ He thought to himself; however he had no other choice but to wait for his turn.

He tapped his foot impatiently and kept on looking at his watch. If there was one thing he hated, was to arrive late to work. He always took his job very serious and didn't want to disappoint Mr. Boykewich after he put so much trust in him.

He would normally never do this; however desperate moments call for desperate measures, so he gently tapped the left shoulder of the woman right in front of him.

"Hum, excuse me?" he said. Once she turned around, Ricky recognized her instantly; it was the woman from Mercy's school yesterday.

"Oh, hi there" Ricky said and gave her his signature smirk. _Yeah, the one that makes all the girls melt._

"Hi. Mercy's uncle, right?" she replied looking a bit confused. Amy could almost swear she knew that smirk from somewhere, she just didn't know from where.

"Yeah, she's my best friends' daughter. Hum… this might sound strange, but have we met before? I mean besides yesterday" he asked.

Amy looked at him apprehensively. His features were definitely familiar; especially that incredibly sexy smirk and his mysterious chocolate brown eyes. She was even surprised to feel a strange tingling rush through her body as his gaze rested on her.

_However she would never admit it..._

"I-I don't think so" she quickly answered, pushing those thoughts out of her head.

Ricky still wasn't convinced, but decided not to insist, "Alright then I'm Richard Underwood, but everyone calls me Ricky. Sorry, I don't recall your name" he said flirtatiously.

"That's because I didn't tell you" she replied smiling. "I'm Amy. So let me guess, you're in a hurry again?"

Ricky rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled "yeah, actually I am. Do you mind if I cut in front of you in line?"

She was up next so it was perfect.

Amy bit her lower lip hesitantly, and caught on that Ricky was staring a little too much at her mouth. So before he could say or do anything, she decided to give him her spot in the waiting line.

"Sure, I don't want to be the cause of your delay. But you should consider getting a new watch" she said playfully.

Ricky thanked her and proceeded on getting his order.

He was about to run out of the coffee shop, but before he did, he turned to face her "hey, maybe next time we can grab a coffee or something".

"If you manage not to be late, maybe sometime" she replied laughing and he walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

**Saturday night: New York**

Jack Pappas, 25 years old, paced nervously back and forth with his hands inside his black suit pants pockets in Grace's living room. He had invited her out for dinner tonight because of the big surprise he had planned out for her.

He just didn't know how she's going to take it.

"Ok, I'm ready. How do I look?" Grace asked appearing from her room then standing in front of him. She twirled around gracefully to show off her short dark blue dress. His eyes were wide opened and his mouth formed an "O"; she looked stunning.

"You look… a-amazing Grace" he murmured completely hypnotized by her beauty.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself" she said with a soft smile.

She grabbed her purse and looped her arm around his, leaving the apartment to the restaurant.

* * *

After they finished their delicious meal at a somewhat fancy New York restaurant, Jack looked around nervously. He watched as people chatted and smiled casually while they enjoyed their dinner.

"Jack?" he was pulled out of his thoughts by Grace, who was sitting in front of him.

"What is going on with you? You've been acting really odd since you arrived" she asked. And she was right, he was a complete mess; he could feel his heartbeat speed up and his palms getting sweaty.

He took a deep breath then looked at her, "Grace, I love you".

She chuckled with a slight frown "I love you too Jack".

He took her hands in his then he continued "I remember the first time I saw you; it was at that college party. You and Amy were still freshmen and both completely drunk-"

"Hey! It was one of our first college parties, give us break" she scolded playfully and they both laughed.

"Anyways, I remember gazing at you from across that living room, astonished and thinking 'I have to know that girl'".

Jack looked down at their hands "we've been through a lot of ups and downs since then, but I feel like everyday my love for you grows stronger a-and I know, I want to be with you for the rest of my life".

He paused to take a deep breath "wow, this is harder than I thought! I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my throat!"

Grace giggled nervously at his comment.

Not long after, he stood from his seat, pulled out a small box from his pocket and went down on one knee.

Everyone in the restaurant started looking towards them and whispering.

Grace covered her mouth with both hands, not believing this was actually happening. A thousand thoughts flashed through her head in an instant, and he hadn't even said anything yet.

On his knee in front of her, Jack cleared his throat and finally let out "Grace, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" As he asked, he opened the box in his hand revealing the ring he had bought for her a week ago.

She looked at the beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring and was completely taken aback. Then she looked at Jack; the man she loved was on his knee, gazing tenderly into her eyes and waiting for her response.

Her smile turned into a grin and at last she blurted out "yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Jack stood up and held out his hand to help Grace to her feet. As he grasped her hand, he put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

They could hear everyone applauding, causing them to smile into the kiss.

"Jack, everyone is looking at us!" she said slightly embarrassed.

He smiled as he caressed her cheek with his fingers "let them. Right now, all I really care about is you".

* * *

**Saturday night: California**

Ben Boykewich, 25 years old, was sitting in front of his best friend Ricky at a nightclub.

They have been friends since high school, after Ricky started working at his father's butcher shop. Ben never intended to follow the family business; but he was glad his best friend took an interest in the company and was working for his father. In fact, right after he graduated from high school, he found interest in architecture and managed to get his degree.

"I'm telling you, I love my wife and my daughter, but it is such a relief to simply hang out with you at a club like any normal young adult" Ben began.

Ricky laughed at his friend's confession "Yeah well don't get to use to it; you only get every other weekend so next Saturday, you're babysitting while Adrian goes out".

"Don't mock our arrangement, it works perfectly. Now let me enjoy my weekend off" Ben stated, raising his bottle of beer then taking a sip.

After Ricky took in a sip of his own drink, he looked at Ben with a frown "hey, I've been meaning to ask you: what do you know about Mercy's teacher?"

"Mrs. Harris? Why? Are you interested in 50 year old women now?" Ben replied mockingly.

"50? Then it's not her… When I went to pick up your daughter yesterday, she was with this woman, Amy, and I could swear I know that face…" Ricky said.

Ben chuckled "what's the surprise? She's probably one of the many women you've slept with. The town is not that big, you know? You're certain to bump into them".

Ricky shook his head hesitantly "No, that's not it. She said she didn't recognize me, and trust me, she would've acted differently if we had had sex: she would have either slapped me for leaving the next morning or asked for a second round, if you know what I mean".

Ricky smirked at his last statement while Ben rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his friends comment.

"Oh by the way, about that, Adrian was furious at you. How could you forget my daughter, man?" Ben scolded at him.

"I know; I'm sorry. I had totally forgotten about my meeting. But can you talk to Adrian and ask her if I can pick up Mercy on Monday? Please" Ricky practically begged.

Ben looked at Ricky intrigued, until it finally hit him "you want to see that teacher again, don't you?! So what, you're going to make her your next conquest now?"

Ricky chuckled and simply tilted his head.

"I don't know this girl, but I already feel sorry for her" Ben replied, shaking his head.

After Ben's comment, Ricky stood up and said "Come on, I need a refill".

Ben realized he wasn't going to get an actual answer to his question, however he had a feeling it wasn't the last time he would hear about this mysterious girl.

_Uh-oh…_

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys are awesome! Thank you soooooo much for your reviews! :D  
I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but school is crazy... Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton

* * *

"He what?!" Amy squealed in disbelief on the phone. She looked around in the teachers' lounge after her surprised reaction and realized everyone was staring at her. Embarrassed, she stood up from her chair and stepped outside.

"_Jack proposed!"_ Grace repeated enthusiastically. She had just gotten up and eagerly called her best friend to tell her the news.

"Oh my God, congratulations! I didn't even know he was going to New York this past weekend!" Amy said, now standing outside.

"_Thanks! I wasn't expecting it at all. Not now anyways… but Amy… my ring is so beautiful! I can't stop gazing at it!"_ Grace replied, as she held out her hand to see her engagement ring for the hundredth time.

"I'm so happy for you guys! And I would love to hear more details, but I have to get back to work, my lunch break is almost over. You're still coming home for Thanksgiving, right?" Amy said.

"_Right! We'll hang out on that weekend. I have to head to class now. I'll talk to you soon, bye!"_ Grace responded and hung up the phone.

* * *

Ricky put away the paperwork he was working on and grabbed his jacket and cell phone.

"Tom, I'm heading out to pick up Mercy. Can you close the shop for me today?" he asked one of the employees of the butcher shop.

"Of course, see you tomorrow" the employee replied and politely waved as Ricky walked out the door.

After Ricky stepped inside is car and buckled his seat belt, he noticed his phone vibrating on the passenger seat.

**From Ben **

**To Ricky**

_Don't forget to pick up Mercy! Oh and play nice with that teacher, please! _

Ricky chuckled to himself after reading Ben's text and replied back.

**From Ricky**

**To Ben**

_Don't worry. I'm on my way there now ;)_

He put away his phone and turned on the car's engine.

* * *

As Ricky arrived the elementary school, children were starting to run out of school towards their parents.

Mercy walked down the school steps and looked around trying to spot her uncle. Her eyes lit up when she saw him approach her with a smile.

"Uncle Ricky!" the little girl squealed.

"Hey princess, see I didn't forget" he replied, giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head while Mercy hugged his waist tightly.

Ricky shifted his head from one side to the other looking for Amy, forgetting the little girl for a moment.

"Why are we still here Uncle Ricky?" Mercy asked, looking up at him.

"Uh… I'm… actually looking for that teacher who stayed with you last week; I wanted to… thank her! Yeah, that's it… Do you know if she left already?" Ricky tried acting casual, and luckily for him, Mercy was too young to catch on.

"I don't know, but I'm tired… Can we go, please?" Mercy whined.

Ricky looked at the girl then back at the door one last time and sighed. "Alright, let's go" he said, eventually giving up.

* * *

**2 weeks later: Saturday night**

Amy stepped out of the shower, wrapped a white towel around her body and walked back to her room. She opened up her wardrobe looking for something to wear tonight.

She was going out with Grace, who flew in from New York to spend Thanksgiving with her family.

Amy was very indecisive on what she was going to wear, but eventually went for the dress she had bought a while back with Grace.

After getting dressed and ready, she stopped in front of her full length mirror, staring at herself. Her long hair was let down and her makeup was simple. She ran her hands down her short strapless black dress, wondering if it was too much. She didn't normally dress up like this, and because she wasn't the most confident person in the world, she didn't feel as comfortable as she would like to. However, tonight she surprisingly didn't decide to simply give into her crazy thoughts and change clothes. Instead, she put on her coat, grabbed her purse and left her one bedroom apartment.

* * *

Amy walked into the bar where she was going to meet up with her friends and looked around. It was a little crowded because after all, it was a Saturday night, but the music was good and some friends told her this was a nice bar, so they decided to come check it out.

After a while of passing and pushing through the crowd, she spotted Grace and Jack at a table waving eagerly to her, so she approached them.

"Hey guys!" Amy said, as she removed her black coat.

"Wow Amy, you look amazing! I thought you were never going to wear that dress!" Grace exclaimed with a grin.

Amy chuckled shyly and sat down next to Grace. As soon as she was settled, Grace promptly raised her left hand showing off her engagement ring to Amy.

Amy widened her eyes "oh my God, it's gorgeous!" then she turned to Jack and said "I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were flying out to New York to propose!"

"And have you telling Grace before I even landed in New York? No thank you! I was nervous enough" he replied playfully.

Amy looked at Grace then back at Jack "yeah, you're probably right. I don't think I would have been able to keep that from her!" she said, causing them to laugh.

* * *

Ricky, Ben and Adrian just entered the bar where they usually hang out on weekends. Adrian's parents offered to stay with Mercy tonight so that Ben and Adrian could spend some time together.

The place was packed, but they managed to make their way to the bar.

After they got there drinks, Ben turned to Ricky and asked curiously "so what happened with that teacher? You never got to tell me".

Adrian frown "what teacher?" she asked, after taking a sip of her drink.

Ben chuckled and replied "oh I didn't tell you yet, apparently Ricky is interested in a young teacher from Mercy's school".

She sharply inhaled and widened her eyes in shock "what?! Ricky come on, not from Mercy's school! You're just going to break this girl's heart and then make things complicated and awkward at my daughter's school".

Ricky smirked and tilted his head "it's not my fault if girls can't resist me".

Adrian rolled her eyes, while Ben chuckled at his best friend's comment.

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder when you're going to wake up and realize you're no longer in college. I mean partying all the time, sleeping around with random girls-" by now, Adrian realized Ricky wasn't paying any attention to her, but instead he was staring at something behind her. She turned her head around and spotted a group of girls at the bar, looking somewhat slutty.

_Typical Ricky…_

* * *

"So when is the wedding?" Amy asked excitedly.

Grace and Jack looked at each other and smiled "we don't know! We haven't talked about it yet…" Jack said.

"But you better start looking for a date, because there is no way I'm going to let you go solo!" Grace scolded jokingly.

"Yeah right…" Amy replied, twirling the straw in her drink.

"What about that guy you told me about? The one that invited you for coffee or something…" Grace asked curiously.

"Ricky? I haven't seen him since that day. But I'm not putting any faith in that…" Amy admitted.

"Why not? Honestly Amy, you have to take a chance every once in a while. Stop being so afraid and thinking everything through. Sometimes you just need to let life happen" Grace stated.

Amy and Jack looked at her surprised "since when did you become so insightful?" Amy asked with a chuckle, causing Grace to grimace playfully.

"I'm going to get a new drink, anyone want anything?" Amy asked, standing up, as Jack and Grace nodded.

She walked up to the bar and tried getting the bartender's attention, but it was practically impossible with the amount of people trying to get their drinks.

She sighed and casually looked around, until she spotted someone particularly familiar.

* * *

Ben and Adrian both observed Ricky with the group of girls. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but the girls were completely mesmerized by him.

Ben stood behind Adrian, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered seductively "you know, we could just leave him here and go have some fun of our own".

Adrian smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, placing her hands over his "it wouldn't be very friendly of us…"

"You do realize he just ditched us from those… girls, right?" Ben said with a chuckle.

"I know… but let's just stay a little while longer" Adrian replied.

* * *

On the other side of the bar, Ricky was amusingly flirting with the girls.

As he whispered something into the blonde's ear, his eyes curiously focused on the woman standing at the bar. Her long brown hair covered her face, so his eyes traveled down her body and he really liked what he saw.

Those elegant long legs, her hair flowing down her back…

She was stunning.

Suddenly, he noticed her shifting her head, until her eyes locked with his. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized it was Amy.

More than that, it was _her_...

Amy nervously turned away, realizing she had just caught Ricky's attention. Before he can even approach her, she quickly left without her drink.

"Wait!" Ricky called out; however it was useless with the noise surrounding them.

"I'll be right back" he said, practically ignoring the blonde he had been talking to earlier and tried following Amy through the crowd.

* * *

Amy got inside the bar's restroom and stopped in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath. She stared at her reflection nodding her head, feeling stupid for literally running away from a guy.

_If Grace knew about this, she would have killed her…_

After she adjusted her hair and makeup, she began to wash her hands when she heard the restroom door open. She casually looked in the mirror and quickly turned around to face the door.

"Ricky what are you doing here!? This is a ladies restroom!" she scolded nervously. He was simply standing there with his hands in his pockets, ignoring everything else around him. Except Amy.

"College party a few years ago" he simply said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

He took a few steps towards her "that's where we first met. I was going crazy not knowing how I recognized you…" he confessed, then stopped walking and concluded "…until now".

Amy's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. She had had the feeling she knew him as well, but she would have never imagined **he** was the guy from that night.

The guy she thought about for days after that party.

The one who left a hickey on her neck that she had to cover up from her family and friends.

The one who caused feverish emotions to rush through her body as she remembered his touch on her skin, his scent, the way his lips moved over hers. _Every time…_

She ran her fingers through her long hair and blushed "oh my God" she said embarrassed, covering her face.

Ricky smirked, realizing she'd finally recognized him as well, and slowly walked a little closer to her.

"I was pretty disappointed we didn't get to finish what we started that night" he said provocatively.

She took one step back and crossed her arms, "t-that was a long time ago. I-I was drunk that night! I never acted like that before, I d-don't know what got into me!" she stuttered nervously, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't worry; I remember that night quite well" he stated, not being able to avoid a cocky tone in his voice.

Amy looked away timidly, attempting to hide the scarlet color that had spread over her cheeks.

"Ok look, I-I'm not that freshman girl anymore. I-I'm not falling for your charm or sexy smirk-" she paused tensely as she realized what she had just said, "I-I mean, I'm not interested, alright?" she rambled, then took a deep breath "What do you want from me anyways?" she murmured.

He approached her, now standing very few inches away from her "do you really want me to answer that?" he whispered under his breath.

As she realized how close he was, she took a step backwards until her back hit the bathroom sink, never breaking eye contact.

She could feel her heart beat faster and faster as Ricky stood **dangerously** close to her.

"I-I…" she tried saying something, anything, but the words didn't seem to want to come out.

He smiled amusingly, observing the effect he had on her.

Suddenly, they heard a voice call out "Amy?"

Amy quickly pushed Ricky away from her and tried composing herself as they both looked at the door.

"G-Grace!" she said.

Grace looked perplexed at the sight of them both.

"I was just leaving" Ricky said, pointing at the door. Before exiting the restroom, he turned to face Amy and winked at her.

After he left, Grace pressed her lips together, trying to hold back a laugh "Amy Juergens, what was that all about?"

Amy covered her face with both hands timidly "that… is a long story…"

Grace chuckled slightly "well then, you better start talking!"

* * *

**Can I get at least 7 reviews? Please :D**


End file.
